


Change Everything

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drama, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione travels to the past to befriend Merope and take care of Tom Riddle after she dies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle
Series: Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 30





	Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> AU! Voldemort Wins. Time Travel.

"So, you want me to go back in time and change everything?" Hermione repeated her question for the millionth time, wondering if the older witch had lost her mind. Yes, the war hadn't gone the way they'd hoped, but travelling back to the twenties to turn everything around for the greater good sounded a bit far-fetched to her.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall said with a soft sigh, running her arthritic fingers through her grey-streaked hair, looking older than her actual age. A pang of guilt hit Hermione when she realised that her attitude was getting on her professor's nerves.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm ready to do this," she said, straightening her shoulders.

"You do know there is no way back, right?"

"Yes. If this will help change the fate of our… fallen comrades, then I'll go through with this," Hermione declared, aware of the inevitable consequences of her actions. But as most of the Order members were either captured by the Death Eaters or dead, they didn't see any other option.

"Very well. Under the light of the next full moon, we shall begin the ritual."

* * *

Unfortunately, Fenrir Greyback and his pack of werewolves attacked the two witches as they started chanting, and Hermione saw Professor McGonagall defend herself against four vicious wolves. Just then, the moonlight streamed through the thick canopy and bathed Hermione's amulet in its magical glow.

Hermione noticed a lone wolf stalking closer to Professor McGonagall, but before she could call out a warning, the amulet around her neck vibrated with energy.

And everything went black.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a dark alley. The air was musty and rank, like sticking your head into an old rubbish bin. The reason why became obvious when she turned around and realised the alley was littered with fish bones, cigarette butts, and leftover food. She placed her hand over her mouth and stumbled out of the alley, reaching down to check if she still had her wand. It was right there, safe in her wand holster, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

She closed her eyes for a few moments and prayed that nothing had happened to Professor McGonagall. The older witch was the only one left in the Order who hadn't been captured by the Death Eaters, and now that Hermione had travelled to the past, she wondered how her professor would manage without her. Oh, she didn't doubt Professor McGonagall's power, but she was worried something terrible would result now that she was alone.

Hermione's calf-length skirt swished as she walked out of the alley, pulling her wide-brimmed hat over her eyes to not attract any unwanted attention. Professor McGonagall had managed to procure some cloth to stitch her a dress that would fit right in the year she was travelling to, and as Hermione walked down the road, she noticed the other women wearing similar dresses, and she was grateful that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

Walking past a man, she glanced at the newspaper in his hand and let out a sigh of relief. December 30th, 1926. Tom Riddle wasn't born yet; Hermione still had a day to find Merope Gaunt and gain her trust.

She looked for a sign that would point her in the right direction of Wool's Orphanage, and a few minutes later, she found it. The board was so small that she had almost missed it, but fortunately, fate was on her side. Strolling through the area near the orphanage, she searched for any place she would be able to find Merope Gaunt, but none struck her as remarkable.

At the end of her tether, Hermione groaned as she plopped down on a bench opposite the orphanage. She wrung her hands as she thought of her next course of action.

And then, a miracle occurred. An old woman hobbled over to the bench and sat down on the other end. Hermione didn't pay much attention to the woman as she was too busy thinking of Merope Gaunt's location. A few moments later, the old woman asked, "Is something bothering you, dear?"

"Huh?" Hermione turned her head to frown at the woman, surprised that the latter was talking to her. "No… I'm just... looking for a friend, but I'm unable to find her."

The old woman questioned, "What does this woman look like? Maybe I might be of some assistance." Hermione doubted that, but she still described Merope as best as she could without sounding judgmental. The woman frowned and said, "You said she's homeless. Have you looked at the shelter down the road? You might find her there."

Hermione's eyes widened as she shot to her feet. "Oh, thank you so much, ma'am! Good day!" The woman smiled and waved as Hermione hurried down the road in the direction the woman had pointed.

But before she reached the shelter, she caught sight of a large black lump hidden behind a rubbish bin. Sneaking closer, Hermione gasped when she realised it was a woman. _It could be Merope!_ She sprinted over to her side and was stunned to see that it was, indeed, Merope Gaunt.

"Hullo, I'm Hermione," she introduced herself softly, crouching down beside the scared woman. She allowed Merope to see her bare hands to show that she wasn't a threat. "Would you like me to help you?"

Merope's dark eyes were haunted as she looked at Hermione as though she were gazing upon an angel. She hadn't received any help from anyone on the streets before, but for some reason, she could feel as if Hermione was to be trusted. " _I_ don't need help," she whispered, her voice husky with disuse, "but please... help my baby. Please."

"I will," Hermione murmured, reaching out to place her hand on Merope's bulging stomach. "Come with me."

Merope allowed Hermione to help her off the ground, too tired and depressed to do anything but trust the brunette. Hermione wrapped her arm around the older woman's shoulders and led her away.

* * *

In an abandoned cottage on the outskirts of London, Merope Gaunt gave birth to a malnourished baby boy before succumbing to death a few minutes later, her depression over her heartbreak too strong for her to handle. Before she died, she placed her hand on Hermione's arm and whispered, "Name him Tom Marvolo Riddle… Please, Hermione… Look after him."

The baby opened his eyes and gazed up at Hermione, whose breath hitched in her throat at how beautiful he was. How ironic that in her time, the innocent child in her arms had been the most dangerous wizard the world had ever seen.

"Hello, Tom," she whispered, caressing his cheek with her finger. "I can't promise I won't mess this whole parenting thing up, but what I _can_ promise is that... I'll do my best to give you the love and attention you need. I'll take care of you, little one. You can be sure of that."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a review. :)


End file.
